Hurt
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: This Is my first SongFic. Please read and Review. The song is "Hurt" by Christina Agulira-sp- and it is a TemaXShika SongFic. Rated T For launages


**Hurt**

**AN: Okay, this is my first attempt at a songfic, and I hope you guys like it. This is about Temari and Shikamaru (duh). Please no flames cause I don't like them.**

_**Flashbacks**_

_Song_

Regular Text

**I don't own anything, so don't try to sue me, you wont get anything…**

* * *

Sitting anxiously in the hallway, Nara Shikamaru waited for the doctors to walk out of the delivery room. The woman he loved was about was in the room before him giving birth to the newest member of the Nara family. He was suppose to be in the room, but the doctors kicked him out when the monitors started beeping randomly. The dark haired male rest his elbows on his knees, looking down at the tilled floor, he began twirling his thumbs.

"Shi-Shikamaru" a familiar females voice cracked.

_Seems Like It Was Yesterday When I Saw Your Face  
__You Told Me How Proud You Were, But I Walked Away  
__If Only I Knew What I Knew Today  
__Ooh Ooh…_

_**Laying on the hill top he always relaxed at, Shikamaru placed his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes slowly dozing off into his sleep. That was until he felt a familiar chakra quickly approaching. Sighing he began to think up as many excuses as he could to try and avoid the upcoming conversation.**_

"_**Oi Crybaby" the voice the was soothing, yet made him cringe called out.**_

_**He shut his eyes tighter, hoping that maybe-just maybe his body would become invisible to her. Once he felt her shadow over his body, he sighed once again in defeat, "What do you want troublesome woman?" he asked, not even bothering to open his eyes.**_

"_**We need to talk."**_

_**Yet again, her voice sent both chills down his spine in excitement, and made his body cringe in fear of being assaulted by a large iron object. "I figured that much from the note you let. I'm busy, can it wait?"**_

"_**No!" she said, by the tone of her voice, Shikamaru could tell she was unsure.**_

_**Opening his eyes, he stood looking into the teal eyes that won him over many years ago, "What's the mater Temari?"**_

_**She looked down, fidgeting, "W-well…Umm"**_

_**Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. This was very unlike the Temari he knew and loved. Shoving his hands in his pocket, he let out one last sigh, "Why don't you think about whatever it is you need to tell me…" He turned, and began walking down the hill, "When your done thinking, I'll be at the house." and with that, he was gone, leaving the blonde beauty alone on the hill.**_

_I Would Hold You In My Arms  
__I Would Take The Pain Away  
__Thank You For All You've Done  
__Forgive All Your Mistakes  
__There's Nothing I Wouldn't Do  
__To Hear Your Voice Again  
__Sometimes I Wanna Call You  
__But I Know You Wont Be There_

Shikamaru sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair, holding the small bundle in his arms. Though the chair wasn't the most comfortable thing, he kept it because _she_ picked it and because their daughter seemed only want to fall asleep in this chair.

Looking down at the blonde haired baby in his arms, he allowed a small tear roll down his cheek. This baby as both a blessing and a curse in his eyes. A blessing because she looked exactly like the woman he loved, and a curse because she took away the woman that he loved more than anything. But he'd never tell her to her face what he truly thought.

Once Shikamaru knew the infant was in a deep sleep, he'd slowly stand, walking towards the crib-that _she_ picked-laid her down, then leaned forward, kissing his daughter on the forehead, "Sleep tight, my little Temari"

_Ooh I'm Sorry For Blaming You,  
__For Everything I Couldn't Do,  
__And I've Hurt Myself By Hurting You_

_**Shikamaru had just come home from a mission, one he had failed on, and was in not in a good mood. But that gave him no right to yell at her the way he did…she was only trying to give him the wonderful news of being a father….**_

_Sometimes I Fell Broke Inside, But I wont Admit  
__Sometimes I Just Wanna Hide, Cause Its You I Miss  
__And Its Hard To Say Goodbye  
__When It Comes To This  
__Ooh Yeah…_

"Daddy…" A small 6 year old girls voice called as she hung onto Shikamaru's hand, as though if she let go she'd suddenly vanish.

He looked down at the small girl, who had become a spitting image of her mother. Allowing a small comforting smile appear on his face, he asked, "Is something wrong?"

The blonde haired girl looked at her father, a confused look in her teal eyes, "Do I have a mommy?"

_Would You Tell Me I Was Wrong?  
__Would You Help Me Understand?  
__Are You Looking Down Upon Me?  
__Are You Proud Of Who I Am?  
__There's Nothing I Wouldn't Do,  
__Just To Hear Your Voice Again  
__To Look Into Your Eyes  
__And See You Looking Back_

Shikamaru sighed as he watched his daughter, Nara Temari, walk into the same academy he had walked into when he was her age, "I've done it Temari. I've raised out girl, and now she's going to her first day at the academy. Have I don't as good as you would of?" he shook his head, walking towards his house. While walking he looked up at the blue sky, "She looks exactly like you. Sometimes I catch myself just staring at her thinking of you…"

_Ooh I'm Sorry For Blaming You  
__For Everything I Couldn't Do  
__And I've Hurt Myself, Oooh…_

Sitting on the hill top where it all happened, he made a fist at his side, "Damn you Temari! Why'd you leave me alone! I cant do all this on my own!" Tears rolling down his face, becoming mixed with salty rain. "How dare you leave me like this!"

_If I Had Just One More Day  
__I Would Tell You How Much  
__That I've Missed You Since  
__You've Been Away  
__Oooh Its Dangerous  
__So Out Of Line  
__To Try To Turn Back Time_

Temari looked up at her father, her large teal eyes looking slightly confused, "Umm…daddy, where are we going?" She asked.

Shikamaru looked down at the young girl, "I wanted to show you something."

The 6 year old tilted her head to the side, "Wanted to show me something? Like what?" she asked, reaching up for her father to pick her up.

Bending down, he grunted as he picked up the small girl, "You'll see troublesome girl. Now stop asking so many questions.."

_I'm Sorry For Blaming You  
__For Everything I Just Couldn't Do  
__And I've Hurt Myself…_

Shikamaru stopped in front of a gray slab, holding the sleeping girl in his arms. Hugging her tighter, "I finally brought her here. After all these years. Heh, I guess I really am just some crybaby." Tears fell down his face as he shifted the small girl in his arms, "I wish you were here to see her, see how much she's grown, and how much she acts like you."

_By Hurting You…_

Shikamaru bent down, still holding the small girl, "Sabaku No Temari, I…I love you."

* * *

-**End of Story. Yep, it sucked I know. Please no flames! I don't like them and they don't like me! But do tell me if you liked it, cause I was up all damn night writing this. As you can tell…I'm not good at endings. Gomen…In case you didn't get it, Temari died giving birth to her daughter. So Shikamaru named his and Temari's daughter, Temari (duh)…Well. I'm gonna end it there. Hope you like.-**


End file.
